


bribery

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [203]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Rimming, Shotacon, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: This is not a bribe that Lin should be accepting.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Mako
Series: Commissions [203]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	bribery

**Author's Note:**

> Very pre-series so Mako is still rather young here

This not a bribe that Lin should be accepting. She knows as much; really, she knows that there are no bribes that should be acceptable for her to accept. As the chief of police, she should be a perfect example of integrity, and she should never look the other way when it comes to crimes,  _especially_ if they are trying to pay her to do otherwise. But in terms of bribes, this is one of the more messed up offers that she has received…and one of the more tempting ones, which makes her wonder if this was just a lucky coincidence on their part, or if the Triple Threats managed to figure out closely guarded secret of hers, to know just how to get under her skin.

The boy, Mako, is just young and unfortunate. He got mixed up with the wrong group of people, and now he is paying for it by having them use him as leverage, offering him up in return for their freedom. Mako probably had no idea it would lead to this, and probably wants nothing to do with any of it now, but it is too late. If Lin has as much integrity as she claims to, then she will double down on the gang, while doing what she can to free the boy from that lifestyle, and set him back on the right path. Instead, she is _thinking about it_ , contemplating their offer, wondering if it is worth the risk that she will be taking, and if she can really trust them to not use this to set her up. After all, she has more to lose than any of them do.

But the problem is, the boy is _cute_. Mako is cute, and will definitely grow up to be handsome, to be a heart breaker, and right now he is simply adorable and one hundred percent her type. She has no way of knowing how they knew that, or if they knew that at all, if this is just some convenient coincidence that has left her trapped in an impossible decision that should be a lot easier than she is making it for herself. Lin wants this, but she knows better than to want it, has worked hard to train herself not to want it, and all of that training does not amount to anything once she is presented with an opportunity to take what she wants.

There is no way to tell when this started, when she began to realize that she preferred her boys younger, and that she had changed, in the time since she and Tenzin were together. Maybe it had begun before then, and she just never noticed, because she was with him, or maybe it has something to do with the way that he broke up with her, changing her life forever. Maybe there is no cause for it and maybe it has always been there, just waiting to come out, but now, she is at a point in her life where she can no longer deny it.

Which is what makes this all so difficult for her.

The Triple Threats have offered her a day with Mako, to do whatever she wants with him. They tell her that he is a virgin, that she can have his virginity in every sense of the word, that she can use him to her heart’s content, all in return for one little thing: she turn a blind eye- interesting choice of words, though she doubts they thought about her mother while saying it- to what they have done so far, excusing their crimes and taking the heat off of them for a little while.

Bribery should be off the table. She should arrest them right away, just for _trying_ to bribe an officer, and definitely for trying to bribe an officer by prostituting an underage boy. The fact that she hesitates at all is enough to tell them that they chose just the right bribe, even if they did not realize it before, and that means that they can press her buttons a little more while they wait for her answer. She gets subtle threats, like the chance that, if she takes her time, he might not be as pure when she finally gets her chance with him, that he might not be a virgin anymore. Sometimes, they just remind her how young and innocent and malleable he is, until finally, she can’t take it anymore.

A good officer does not accept bribes, but Lin is not so sure that she is the good officer that she claims to be anymore. Maybe she never was, and maybe it was just a matter of time before she was tempted into doing something unforgivable, but she was probably never good, at least not after she realized her taste in boys. But now she has the chance to live out so many fantasies, and she proves that she is not good at all. She accepts the bribe, praying that she does not get double-crossed and that her secret is not exposed in the process.

Lin has more to lose than any of them, and she knows that this risk should not be worth it, and yet she can’t help but take the risk. And the day that they drop off Mako for her, ready to be used all so that he can excuse the crimes of his gang, all on his own. He never signed up for something like this, and this should be her chance to set him free to and come down even harder on the gang, but she knows exactly what she wants, and exactly why she is here. She has been successfully bribed because this is the one thing that she just can’t resist anymore.

“I’m sure you know that you need to cooperate,” she says, surprised at how steady and intimidating her voice still sounds. “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your friends because of you, would you?” He shakes his head, then nods, then seems confused which one he should be doing, but Lin understands well enough. She can tell that he already knows what he needs to do, and that he is not able to get out of this. They have probably told him that things will be worse for him than for them if he does not do as she says, and she feels a little bit guilty, but decides not to say anything about it.

After all, this is such a rare chance, and she has already risked so much by taking it. The last thing she needs to do right now is ruin it by making him think that he can get away with resisting her. No matter how terrible it may be and no matter how terrible _she_ may be for doing it, she really needs this. Mako is going to do everything that she says, and then he will be let go like nothing happened, and they can all get back to their regular lives, and pretend to forget this whole mess, and she can pretend that she is not nearly as terrible as she actually is.

When she commands that he take off his clothes, he does not hesitate for longer than a second before doing as told, and she begins to strip as well. The room is locked, and they are completely alone, so there is no need for her to hold anything back from him. There is no need for her to hesitate and no need for her to worry about anything at all, so she can silence her conscious, at least for the time being.

Naturally, Mako has no real experience with anything like this. He is entirely hers to teach and to mold into whatever she needs, and for starters, she wants to teach him how to eat her pussy. When she suggests this, he blushes, the blunt language probably surprising him a bit, even though he should have known to expect vulgarity when involved in such a vulgar deal. She lays back and lets him kneel between her spread legs, already wet in her excitement, just knowing that she has a chance with such a cute boy.

“Alright, let me tell you what to do,” she says, before she starts walking him through it. He is hesitant and clumsy to start, but anything is better than the nothing that she has been dealing with, and she finds herself moaning between her instructions as she goes, even before he begins to pick up on things. But he proves to be a quick study, learning everything and catching on to what she likes just from experiencing it. No matter how hesitant and unsure he may be, he tries to set that aside for the time being, just to be able to give her what she wants, because he has been told that he does not have a choice.

His determination to do everything right leads to him doing such a good job in no time at all. He is attentive and receptive to instructions, and he has no bad habits to unlearn, knows nothing other than what Lin is teaching him to do. This is probably one of the best parts about having such a young lover. With someone older, with someone who has experience, she would not be able to teach them what she likes and she would not be able to mold them into her ideal lover. Mako is already making great strides, becoming everything that she needs, and he has only just begun.

Soon enough, she does not have to speak to him anymore, because he has a good enough handle on it that she an just lean back and let him do what he wants. He uses his tongue just as she has taught him, and she is left moaning in ecstasy. It has been so long since she has been able to enjoy herself like this, and she has never had such a cute boy to do these things for her. It is everything that she ever could have wanted, and as much as she hates to admit it, she is very glad that she accepted this terrible offer, even if she will have to live with that guilt for the rest of her life. She will also always have these memories to carry around, of the most fun that she has ever had, and she thinks that might make it worth it.

But those are all things that she can think about in the future, things that do not matter nearly as much here in the moment, where she is still relaxed, letting the pleasure wash over her. Mako is diligent, never pausing or growing bored, never stopping to complain or ask how much longer he needs to do this. He just keeps it up, knowing better than to ask something like that, knowing that she will stop him when she is ready, and not a moment sooner. Until then, he just needs to keep it up, and keep doing whatever is necessary to keep her moaning like that. Her moans, he must know by now, are the best sign to go off of, to make sure that he is doing it right.

As she feels herself growing closer to her first orgasm, she starts to grow tense, and she cries out that he’s doing good, that she does not want him to slow down, not yet. Mako picks things up, tongue working deeper inside of her, teasing her more and more until she is right there on the edge. Lin bites her lip hard as she comes, until she is crying out for him, overwhelmed by how good it feels, by how much better it feels when it is with someone who has learned from her, and who is desperate to please, who does everything as if his life depends on it. She would never be proud of using such a threat against him, but it seems that kind of fear really works.

Mako sits back when she gives him permission to, taking his time to catch his breath, the same as she does. He must know that he has done a good job at this, and she wonders if he is proud of himself, if he can enjoy the little things, despite how messed up his situation is. It makes her feel better to pretend that he does, at least, and she decides to imagine that he is very proud of himself, for being so young, and for already being able to make a grown woman come like that. Of course, that is just the beginning, and there are plenty more things that she can teach him, and help him get good at.

When she asks him to eat her ass, a strange expression comes over his face. He has probably heard that a lot, but has never actually known the true context, never known that it was something that could actually be done, and something rather pleasant, at that. Knowing the sorts of people that he usually hangs around, he probably only knows it as a vulgar exclamation, so now, it will be nice to be able to teach him what it really means, and how he can do it.

It is similar to what he has already done for her in a lot of ways, but also very different, and there are plenty of different techniques that she can coach him through. Once she is bent over and he is behind her, she begins walking him through it. Mako, as determined and diligent as ever, spreads her cheeks and hesitantly pushes his face between them, licking at her hole just like she tells him to. He has no idea what he is doing, but he does his best to pick up on it, and is always willing to listen to everything that she says, so that he can learn the right way to do it, so that he can please her and get out of here without causing any trouble for himself or for his so-called friends.

He learns just how to tease her with his tongue before pressing it inside of her, and learns how to work his tongue inside of her hole, how to make her moan with this just like he did when he was eating her pussy. The boy is definitely good with his mouth, and she once again imagines him being proud of himself, for learning all these new things and making an older woman as happy as he has met her. In the back of her mind, she knows exactly what that line of thinking suggests about her as a person, but it is so easy to ignore that and to forget that, because she has this perfect opportunity, and she can’t waste it.

Certainly, she can’t waste it on her own morality, no matter who she may be.

It takes him a little bit longer to get her to come from this, but the fact that he is able to at all is very impressive to her, and she tells him as much. She goes on to say, “Everything that you have done so far has impressed me a lot. You know how to use that mouth of yours for some good, rather than just getting into trouble, and I like that about you. I like you, so why don’t you let me reward you a little bit for all of your hard work?”

“But I thought this was a punishment,” he replies, confused.

“No, this is a bribe,” she says rather bluntly. “I don’t know if they’re using it as a punishment for you, but as far as I’m concerned, I’m not punishing you. I’m just claiming my bribe, and if I want to reward you, then that means I’m still getting what I want out of it.”

Mako still looks a little troubled, probably wondering if the gang will find out about this part, and if they will have issue with it, if it will mean that he did not do this right. But in the end, he seems satisfied, probably realizing that there is no way for them to know what, exactly, happens in this room, and that he is better off just letting her do what she wants, because she is the one right in front of him, and they must have told him plenty of times not to do anything to make her unhappy. He must have been told to accept every offer that he is given.

“Alright,” he finally says, “but I don’t know if I’ve really done anything worth rewarding.”

“You’ve done plenty,” she replies, but really, she just wants to be able to have more direct fun with him. Having him eat her out both ways has been great, but she wants to touch him, and wants to show him the pleasures he has been missing out on, the pleasures that only older women have to offer. The pleasures that some men have been stupid enough to spurn, preferring the younger ones, or simply preferring something new, or preferring anything that isn’t her.

She pushes that out of her mind by the time she has him sitting in her lap, hand wrapped around his erection, though. The fact that he is hard at all says plenty to her, tells her that he finds at least some part of this arousing, and perhaps it is all of it. Perhaps this is not nearly as unwilling as it was when it began, and perhaps he likes her, perhaps he wants her just as much as she wants him. The two of them could have a lot of fun together, if he would continue to give her these chances.

For now, she will just focus on the moment. It has been such a great opportunity so far, and that alone is more than enough for her to be grateful for, and more than she honestly deserves. She does not even deserve to be able to touch him like this, working her hand up and down slowly, and steadily picking up speed, as he begins to moan for her. He likes it; he can’t help but like it when she is working so hard to stimulate him, and even if he were not willing to do any of this, his body would never be able to resist something like this.

Lin is more than willing to take advantage of that fact, and make him feel like this is all that he has ever wanted. It is so nice to be able to have a boy moan for her, to make her feel like she is really giving him what she needs, when she has just been taking what _she_ needs all along. Her own feelings seem secondary, though, as she starts to work on him, pushing him to his limit, wanting to see just how much he can take from this, and wanting to see how much energy he has, and how much fun the two of them can continue to have together,

Even though she knows that all of this is wrong, she is still glad that she took this bribe, no question about that. She can feel as guilty as her heart will allow her to, and that will still not be enough to make her regret anything that she has done. Maybe she does not deserve her position of power, and maybe she should have given it up a long time ago, if she is really able to be corrupted this easily, but she finds that all of that seems trivial in comparison to this moment. She has never wanted anything more than this, and she has never been happier in her entire life.

Closer and closer, she continues to push him, her hand moving faster as she goes, until she knows that he is right on the edge, whimpering so adorably that it is hard believe he is in with that group of troublemakers. Mako is much too cute to have gotten mixed up with them, so maybe she should just keep him for herself after this, and save him from that life. Already, she knows that something like that would be impossible, and that she would surely be found out if she took him in and continued to use him like this.

When he comes, all of that is forgotten, and he makes a mess of her hand that she is all too eager to clean with her tongue. Mako sits back, panting, but Lin is nowhere near done with him yet, and does not allow him much time to catch his breath before she is nudging him out of her lap and telling him to lay down. She kneels over him to suck him off, and he whimpers she first wraps her lips around his cock. He is soft right now, but it does not take him long to start to get hard in her mouth, moaning as she uses her tongue to tease him back to a full erection.

She is impressed with the amount of stamina that he has, much more than any adult man would, and she is once again reminded of just how superior young boys are, further inspiring her shamelessly filthy behavior. There is nothing that can pull her from this path now, and with his cock in her mouth, the only thing that she wants to do is taste more of his seed, eagerly getting into the motions and listening to his adorable moans and whimpers. Mako is completely helpless beneath her as she exposes him to even more of the pleasure of adulthood, things that he should know nothing about yet, but his harsh life has thrust him into this role far too early. Even now, the guilt for her actions is not enough to outweigh her overwhelming joy.

Lin has never wanted anything as badly as she wants him, and once she has swallowed his come, she knows just how she wants to finish this off. She will not be content until she has fully had him, and she is ready for such an occasion, has been ready for so long, even though this is the first time that she has ever had a chance. She draws him deep into her mouth, until she knows that he is at his limit, and she remains there until he comes, letting it spill down her throat, letting some linger on her tongue before she swallows it, steadily growing addicted to his taste.

Once again, Mako is left panting and worn out, and once again, she intends to continue bothering him with her lust. Rising up, she goes to fetch some things, leaving him to try and recover for yet another round with her. They have had so much fun so far, but there is one more thing that she wants to do, a curiosity that she wants to satisfy.

Her strap-on is double-sided, and she secures one side inside of her, moaning as the toy fills her, before she picks up some lube and returns to him. Mako rolls over when she tells him to, so that his adorable butt is facing up, and without wasting any time, she gets her fingers slick with lube. He squirms and shivers the first time that she prods at his virgin hole with her finger tip, but she murmurs, “Just relax. It will all feel so good if you just relax.”

Mako struggles a bit to relax, but he does his best, taking everything that she says to heart. He is so obedient now, not wanting to get into any trouble with her, and not wanting to let his gang down. If that means letting her fuck his ass, then of course he is going to go through with it, and follow every order that she gives him. She takes her time with fingering him, with getting him used to feeling of her fingers inside of him, as she slowly works him open for her.

There is not much resistance, especially as he starts to relax, and she is glad to see him warming up to it so quickly, even knowing that this is entirely due to her influence, to the fact that he knows better than to _not_ enjoy himself. Mako is in such a vulnerable position now, and he only becomes that much more vulnerable as he gives himself over to her, letting her do everything that she deems necessary.

When she has two fingers inside of him, she starts to focus more on getting him loose and ready for her. The toy is not very big, so she is sure that he will be able to take it, just as long as she is careful with him, and as long as he relaxes just like she tells him to. Occasionally, she will briefly pull her fingers out to get more lube, so that she can make sure that she is spreading a generous amount inside of him even as she works him open. Mako moans and whimpers, writhing beneath her touch, not sure what to make of the strange feelings that come from this, and even less sure if he should try and face them at all.

It does not matter to Lin either way, because no matter what, she is getting what she wants out of it. She is able to fit a third finger inside of him, but it is a tight fit, and she is not going to push him much further. This is all he will need to be able to handle her strap, at least, and as he groans for her, she spends just a little bit more time teasing his ass, before she finally pulls her fingers out once and for all, taking that part very slowly, making sure to ease out of him. He is left face-down, panting and overwhelmed, while she starts working on the toy, working her hand up and down as she coats it with even more lube. Perhaps she is using too much, but she would rather be as careful as possible with him, since there is no way of knowing how much he can handle for his first time.

But now, she thinks that he is ready for her, and she climbs on top of him, mounting him and pressing the tip of the toy against his virgin hole. Mako whimpers a bit, probably nervous, and she tries to soothe him again, reminding him that it will feel good if he relaxes. “You took my fingers just fine, and this isn’t bigger than three of them. You already know that you can handle it, so just relax, and I can make it feel just as good as my fingers did.”

Slowly, she starts to push forward, and Mako must have relaxed a bit, must feel better having heard her reassurances, because she is able to ease in, bit by bit, without meeting any resistance. He is still tight, but she goes slowly enough that she does not give him more than he can handle, and he lets out soft whines as she slowly fills him. It takes her quite a bit of time to fit as much as she can, but once she is buried inside of him, she pauses to let him to breathe, to get used to it.

Lin murmurs in his ear, “There, see? That wasn’t so bad, and you’ve taken it all.” Of course, there is still more to it, and it is not long before she feels like she can safely move. She gives a gentle thrust, and he cries out, but it sounds more like a noise of pleasure than one of pain, and so, she allows herself to get completely lost in the moment.

As she fucks him, she tries to remain aware of his limits and not fuck him too hard, but each thrust works the toy into her as well, so it is difficult to keep her composure as she thrusts into him. She is so close, in no time at all, the excitement of fucking a cute boy like Mako enough to spur her on. He moans and whines, probably enjoying this a lot more than he expected to, and she keeps up the pace, unable to slow down, working them both closer and closer until they are both right there on the edge, until she knows that he is just seconds away from coming for her once again. She reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock, and in just a few strokes, she has him there, coming hard as he wails for her.

That is more than enough to push her over the edge, and she gives a few lazy strokes, fucking him through her orgasm so that she can prolong it, drawing it out for as long as possible. Her head is spinning, dizzy with the ecstasy that she never thought she would have, the forbidden pleasure that she has spent such a long time yearning for, always certain that it would remain out of reach.

The two of them remain still for a bit before she is able to get off him, and then she sets to helping him get cleaned up. He is exhausted, completely spent after their time together, and even more adorable in such a sleepy state. She decides to let him rest with her for a bit before she returns him to his gang, and all the while, she wishes that she could keep him here with her, rather than turning him back over to them. As dangerous as those thoughts are, she finds herself wondering if there might not be another deal that could be worked out.

After all, she has already fallen this far. It does not seem it is possible for her to fall that much further, no matter what she does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
